Primer beso
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: —Es imposible que no hayas besado a alguien, dobe...—dijo con notable molestia en su voz —, ya que... —¡CÁLLATE, TEME! —enrojeció hasta las orejas. ¿Era posible que el "sí" de Sasuke se refiriera a eso? ¡No, no, no!. SasuNaru


**Primer beso**

—Entonces, chicos... —se escuchó la voz llena de emoción de una muchacha rubia con ojos azules muy guapa. Al voltear a los muchachos a su lado, su coleta y el pelo sobre su rostro se agitó. Ella tenía cerca de 20 años, igual que el muchacho rubio y el otro de ojos negros. El último soltó un "hmp" —¡Confiesen! —exclamó. Hace dos años que había acabado la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, ahora, volvía a reinar la paz —¡Y ni quién se atreviera a interrumpirla con semejante dúo de Uzumaki y Uchiha...! —. Caminaban por las calles de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, tranquilamente. Una brisa fresca surcaba el cielo, agitando los árboles. La vieja Tsunade le había pedido a los muchachos, ya hombres que fueran a contarle sobre sus aventuras a los pequeños niños que cursaban la Academia. Sasuke había ido de mala gana, arrastrado por su entusiasta mejor amigo, que era más que un amigo, era todo. Su rival, su compañero, su lazo sentimental más preciado, claro, junto con su difunto y honorable hermano. Ino también había ido con ellos a la Academia, le habían pedido que le enseñara a las niñas a hacer bonitos arreglos florales. Aquello le había puesto muy nostálgica. Las imágenes de ella y Sakura juntas, cuando eran pequeñas inundaban su mente, y la fragancia de las flores entrando en sus fosas nasales agitaba algo en su interior; pero, por supuesto no habría desperdiciado la oportunidad de obtener un chisme de sus ex-compañeros de infancia. Por supuesto, por más el "Héroe de Konoha", "El Héroe del mundo", "El chico de la profecía", "Aquél que traerá la paz al mundo", "El que nunca se rinde", que fuera Naruto, le interesaba mucho más la respuesta del aún joven y guapo Uchiha... Que estaba en el segundo puesto de "Ninja Semanal" como "El Shinobi que nos gustaría a todas de novio", después Sabaku no Gaara, el apuesto Kazekage —¿Ya han dado su primer beso...? —fue la pregunta que formuló la Yamanaka, con una curiosidad superior a la de los gatos. Sonará absurdo que preguntara algo como aquello, teniendo en cuenta de que ambos chicos ya no eran unos chicos, tenían ya veinte años. Pero mirando hacia atrás en sus vidas, nunca fueron muy normales, estaban mucho más ocupados peleando contra poderosos enemigos. Así que era muy probable que nunca hubieran besado una chica. Para el Uchiha, fue una pregunta banal, sin mucha importancia. Para Naruto, fue una severa crisis existencial. ¿Había dado su primer beso o no? Bueno, había besado a alguien, por supuesto que había besado a "alguien"... ALGUIEN. No obstante, por nada del universo reconocería aquello como su primer beso. ¡No había sido más que un accidente! Una mal afortunada y extraña coincidencia. Después de considerar todas las variables, llegó a la conclusión, de que no contaba como beso, si no era intencionado al menos por una persona. Así, un accidente como aquél no contaba. Realmente daba mucha menos vergüenza decir: "no he besado a nadie" que decir: "Besé a Sasuke".

Finalmente, ante los ojos interrogantes y emocionados de la rubia, contestaron al unísono:

—Sí

—¡No!

La voz del primero había sido completamente indiferente, fría. Y la expresión neutral en su rostro ni siquiera se perturbó.

La segunda voz fue un grito escandaloso de negación rotunda.

Entonces el de cabellos oscuros como plumas de cuervo frunció el ceño.

—Es imposible que no hayas besado a alguien, dobe...—dijo con notable molestia en su voz —, ya que...

—¡CÁLLATE, TEME! —enrojeció hasta las orejas. ¿Era posible que el "sí" de Sasuke se refiriera a eso? ¡No, no, no!

—¿E-eh? —Ino los miró sin comprender. En los labios de Sasuke se dibujó ladeada una sonrisa arrogante y cínica.

—Después de todo, nuestro primer beso fue juntos, usuratonkachi —la forma lenta y provocativa con la que el Uchiha pronunció la última palabra provocó que el Jinchuriki se estremeciera notoriamente. La curva sobre la boca del otro muchacho se mostró superior, victoriosa, orgullosa. Después de aquello, el vago recuerdo de ese par besándose le cruzó por la cabeza a la rubia. ¡Pero qué gays! Tomarle tanta importancia a aquello...

—¡E-ESO NO CUENTA! ¡FUE ASQUEROSO, PUAAAJ! —dijo haciendo ademanes de vomitar.

—Tsk... —El último Uchiha hizo una mueca de desagrado por la reacción del rubio ante su beso —De todos modos fue tu primer beso, y el mío, supéralo, dobe.

—¡Nunca, teme! ¡Y no, no, no, no, no! ¡No cuenta pero por nada del mundo! ¡Fue un accidente! —Sasuke lo miró fijamente, penetrante, con esos ojos filosos y ardientes. El de ojos azules como el cielo tragó duro, mientras le comenzaban a sudar las manos por los nervios.

—Entonces, no cuenta si es un accidente... —volvió a sonreír, malicioso. Y ahora un escalofrío, como electricidad, atravesó la espina dorsal del rubio. Menudas caras psicópatas podía hacer su amigo, hacían que se muriera por saber qué clase de cosas retorcidas estaría pensando, porque eso parecían... Sasuke se detuvo, avanzados unos pasos los demás también, voltearon, quedando enfrente del pelinegro. Éste se acercó al jinchuriki y le tomó con los finos dedos de su pálida mano por la barbilla, el otro trato de retroceder, pero el Uchiha le detuvo con fuerza la muñeca. Y se acercó, con lentitud tortuosa. El otro suspiró, se destensó, no existía otra cosa en el mundo que Sasuke, cuando pudo sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra sus labios, cuando la piel de sus narices rozó. Después, todo fue tan rápido que no pudo distinguir cuando la boca contraria yacía sobre la propia. Pudo sentir la suavidad y el calor de los labios ajenos, y correspondió cada movimiento cerrando los ojos, porque no pensaba, ¿cómo pensar en una situación así? Inconscientemente le rodeó por el cuello y enredó sus dedos entre las hebras negras como carbón, a la par que sentía unos brazos tomarle por la cintura y pegar mucho más sus cuerpos, tanto, que pudo sentir contra su pecho el vaivén de la respiración del otro, y los latidos de su corazón chocando al otro lado del propio, como si en realidad ambos tuvieran dos, que palpitaban desbocados. el Uchiha mordió con un deje de sadismo el labio inferior del rubio, para continuar fundiendo sus bocas. Saborearon la saliva contraria y entrelazaron sus lenguas, en una batalla por el dominio de la cavidad bucal ajena, tan intensa como una pelea de ninjutsu. Cuando al fin se separaron, rogando por aire, el tiempo, que se había detenido aquél instante volvió a correr. Jadearon exhaustos, un hilo de saliva resbalaba desde sus comisuras hasta su barbilla, y ambos, estaban realmente sonrojados. Naruto se llevó la mano a la cara y delineó sus labios con el dedo índice. Perdido en quién sabe qué lugar lejano, con los ojos desorbitados, y sin poder caber en su propio asombro.

Sasuke se limpió la boca con la manga de la ropa y volvió a la normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—E-eh... —comenzó a reaccionar —¿¡EEEEH?! —gritó de forma escandalosa. El de ojos negros hizo una mueca. Era un exagerado.

—¿POR QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE ESO, TEME? —exigió una explicación verdaderamente molesto.

—Porque jamás permitiría que tu primer beso fuera con otro que no sea yo... —pronunció con voz extremadamente posesiva, y una sonrisa triunfal y seductora se dibujó en su rostro.

—... —maldita sea... ¿Por qué rayos Sasuke hacía latir así su corazón? Los sentimientos que tenía por él se desbordaban como si tratara de meter el océano en un vaso... ¡Estaba tan jodidamente enamorado de él...!

—Espera, ¡NO CUENTA SI NO ES CONSENSUAL! ¡VUÉLVEME A BESAR, TEME! —E Ino, quería fingir que no los conocía, porque todos los aldeanos se quedaban viendo como se tragaban a besos, y por cada beso, Naruto decía: "no cuenta porque...", cada vez con una excusa más absurda; pero no podía, porque no había nadie en todo el mundo shinobi, que no supiera quiénes eran...


End file.
